killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Orchid/Gameplay
Killer Instinct (1994) Moveset Command Moves *''Lasaken:'' Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch *''Flick Flak:'' Charge Back Then Forward And Any Kick *''Fire Cat:'' Charge Back Then Forward And Any Punch *''Spinning Sword:'' Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back Plus Fierce Punch *''Ichi:'' Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back Plus Medium Punch Or Quick Punch Special Moves *''Combo Breaker:'' Charge Back Then Forward And Any Kick *''Ultra Combo:'' Back, Forward, Medium Punch End Specials *''End Special 1:'' Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Fierce Punch, Fierce Punch *''End Special 2:'' Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch, Fierce Punch *''End Special 3:'' Charge Back Then Forward And Any Kick, Medium Kick Danger Moves *''No Mercy 1:'' Sweep Back, Back, Forward, Forward, Quick Punch *''No Mercy 2:'' Close Down, Forward, Back Plus Quick Kick Forward Kick To Stomp On Frog *''Humiliation:'' Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back Plus Fierce Punch Killer Instinct 2/Gold Moveset Command Attacks *''Flick Flack:'' Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Any Kick Opener *''Ichi:'' Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Medium Punch Opener *''Tiger Slide:'' Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Kick Opener *''Tonfa Fire:'' Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch *''Fake Tonfa Fire:'' Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Kick *''San:'' Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Fierce Punch *''Air-Buster:'' Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Kick *''Air Double:'' Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Any Kick *''Throw:'' Forward, Fierce Punch *''Reverse Throw:'' Back, Fierce Punch An Opponent's Throw Move *''Parry Move:'' Back Plus Hold Quick Punch *''Pressure Move:'' Forward, Fierce Kick Special Moves *''Combo Breaker:'' Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Punch And Kick *''Ultra Combo Breaker:'' Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, *Fierce Kick 6 Super Bar Blocks *''Mini-Ultra Combo:'' Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Fierce Punch *''Ultra Combo:'' Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Quick Kick *''Ultimate Combo:'' Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Fierce Punch *''0-Combo Ultimate:'' Back, Down, Quarter Back, Medium Kick Super Moves *''Super Ichi:'' Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Back, Fierce Punch 3 Super Bar Blocks, Linker *''Fire Cat:'' Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Forward, Medium Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks, Linker *''Super Flak:'' Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward. Forward, Fierce Kick 6 Super Bar Blocks End Specials *''End Special 1:'' Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Kick, Fierce Kick *''End Special 2:'' Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Any Kick, Fierce Kick *''End Special 3:'' Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Fierce Punch, Fierce Puncj *''End Special 4:'' Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Kick, Quick Kick *''End Special 5:'' Down, Quarter Forward. Forward. Quick Punch Finishers *''Ultimate:'' Hold Back, Half Circle Back, Medium Kick *''Ultimate 2:'' Half Circle Front, High Kick (Killer Instinct: Gold only) Killer Instinct (2013) Traits Combo Trait - Double Linkers: Orchid can string together two Ichi Ni San linkers of any strength, skipping any auto-doubles. Instinct Mode - Firecats: Orchid can call in a Firecat to assist her (HP+HK) at any time, which runs from off-screen behind Orchid and towards the opponent. The Firecat acts as a projectile and explodes into a shower of sparks on contact. A Firecat can be called even in the middle of combos. Moveset Command Attacks * Whiplash - (Forward+HK) - Orchid performs an overhead cartwheeling kick. Acts as an overhead. * Grenade Toss - (Back+HP) - Orchid throws a grenade in front of her that explodes after a while. Holding the button to charge increases the detonation timer length and throw range. * Danger Zone - (LP+LK, midair) - Orchid grabs the opponent out of the air and kicks them back down. Recaptures airborne opponents if not used in a combo. Cannot be tech'd like other throws. * Throw - (Forward or back+LP+LK) - Orchid grabs the opponent by the neck between her thighs and spins around to throw them onto the ground. Special Moves * Flik Flak - (QCB+K) - Orchid performs a spinning handstand kick. Button strength determines damage and distance traveled. Invulnerable to low attacks. * Ichi Ni San - (QCF+P, P, P) - Orchid unloads a hit with her escrima that can be chained into more strikes. Lights are fast low attacks, Mediums are moderately fast overhead attacks, and Heavies are mid attacks. Third Heavy hit can also be charged into an unblockable attack by holding the punch, which can be dash-canceled while charging. * Blockade Runner - (QCF+K) - Orchid advances with a sliding kick across the ground. Button strength determines distance traveled. * Air Buster - (DP+K) - Orchid jumps into the air with a rising knee attack. Button strength determines damage and height traveled. Fully invulnerable. Shadow Moves * Shadow Flik Flak - (QCB+2K) - Orchid performs a spinning handstand kick that hits five times. * Shadow Ichi Ni San - (QCF+2P) - Orchid stabs her escrima into the ground, shooting multiple beams of energy upwards that hits five times. Can be charged into an unblockable attack by holding the punch. * Firecat - (QCF+2K) - Orchid transforms into a Firecat and runs forwards, hitting five times. Invulnerable to projectiles. * Upper Firecat - (DP+2K) - Orchid transforms into a Firecat and leaps upwards, hitting five times. Can canceled into Danger Zone at the apex of the leap. Finishers * Ultra Combo: Orchid performs a 26-hit combo. Ultra Ender has a Firecat leap over her into the target. External Links * Orchid's gameplan analysis at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide Category:Gameplay Subpage